prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ava Jalali
Ava Jalali is a main character in the television series Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists on Freeform. She is portrayed by Sofia Carson. A stylish trendsetter with a big personality, Ava hopes to have her own clothing line someday. But she has an edge over her fellow fashionistas: a brilliant technological mind, which she uses to blog and code. Just don’t ask her why her parents recently fled the country — it’s her one big secret. Biography Ava was seemingly raised in a picturesque, wealthy household by her mother and adoring father. Mr. Jalali, however, secretly embezzled millions of dollars from his company to fund his family's lifestyle. Evading capture by the FBI, Mr. Jalali fled the country without informing Ava, who awoke one day with her family gone. Her mother, afraid of the scrutiny, fled the country soon after, leaving Ava to fend for herself. With nothing more than a bag of money and an apology note from her father, Ava developed a sharp tongue and an obsession to become perfect. To pay for her education, she started a YouTube channel and her status as an influencer grew, with her schoolwork taking a backseat.https://www.popsugar.com/theperfectionists Personality Ava is an intelligent, empowered, self-possessed, confident young woman who is a blooming fashion designer. She has a lot of secrets that she is determined to keep.https://www.instagram.com/p/BtqrvWXBb5Y/ She cares deeply for those she loves but is reckless in her emotions, often overlooking bad qualities to focus solely on the good ones. While mourning Nolan, Ava fell into a cycle of depression and began abusing alcohol, claiming that she no longer cared about anything or anyone. She also became increasingly more acerbic in her remarks. At her core, however, Ava is a young woman who uses her crippling loneliness and abandonment issues to drive her to be the biggest and best in the world. Physical Appearance Ava is a gorgeous young woman in her late teens or early twenties, with brown eyes and long straight black hair that reaches past her shoulder blades. Stylish and a trendsetter, Ava always wears high-profile fashion-forward clothing with dark makeup. Series Pilot Sex, Lies and Alibis While standing at Nolan's crime scene, Ava continues to sob uncontrollably while on the ground. Caitlin notices and attempts to coax her up saying that they have to go, but Ava abruptly gets up and holds out her arm, stopping Caitlin. She iterates that Nolan's death is exactly how Caitlin planned it, and before Caitlin can defend herself, the intercom announces that all students must return to their dormitories. Dylan offers to walk Ava back to her dorm while Caitlin offers to go somewhere and talk, but a heartbroken Ava refuses their offers before leaving the scene. Over the next three days, Ava locks herself away in her dorm mourning the death of her lover. As she sits on her windowsill wearing Nolan's old jersey while listening to sad music through her air pods. As she sits, she tearfully remembers their last positive moments together in the Hotchkiss pool when they kissed, swam together, and he told her that she was going to be somebody one day. Later that day or the next, Dylan learns that Nolan's death was ruled a homicide and attempted to call Ava, however, his call goes straight to voicemail. Ava remained in her dorm drinking whiskey whilst remembering her and Nolan's less favorable times together, such as her walking in on him having an affair with one of her models. She remembers him calling her desperate and to get over it. As she drinks she clears her missed call log, as she has multiple missed calls from Dylan, Caitlin, Alison, and a girl named Zoe. She moves in front of her mirror, setting her cup down as she does, before pulling Nolan's jersey up to her nose, breathing it in while looking in the mirror. She goes back to the window, looking out for a moment before yanking the curtains shut. She sits on the bed but ultimately slides to the floor holding her cup once again. Across campus, Dylan attempts to find out where Ava is from another student. Ava is sound asleep in her uggs, Nolan's shirt, and black sweats when she hears a creak behind her and awakens suddenly. When she turns the light on she is both relieved and angered to see Dylan and Caitlin standing behind her, having attempted to sneak into her room. She demands to know how they got in her room, to which they inform her that she's been locked in her room for days so it didn't take much to convince the RA to let them in. As they try to convince Ava to believe that they didn't kill Nolan, Dylan makes Ava a cup of coffee to help counteract the alcohol in her system. Caitlin admits that she wants Ava to keep up her act like Nolan's perfect friend, to which Ava heartbreakingly tells her that she loved him. Dylan reminds her that they are all suspect in Nolan's murder and that in order to keep their secrets buried they needed to keep up their act as the perfect posse. Caitlin convinces Ava at last by telling her that she didn't need to worry about it - as long as she didn't have any secrets to hide. The next day, the Perfs arrive and Nolan's funeral. Ava painfully watches Caitlin be consoled by a tearful Claire, before being instructed to sit up front. She pauses in the aisle when she sees the casket and his picture and begins to cry again. Caitlin reaches out from her booth and takes Ava's hand reassuringly, and Ava sits in the booth alongside them. They talk about how Alison has persistently called each of them, ultimately texting them from within the church to remind them she is there if they need to talk. The Perfs look over their shoulder at Alison who smiles and waves to them, before refocusing their attention on the service. As they listen to the service, Caitlin opens her palms to both of them and they hold hands while listening. After the service, Ava, Caitlin, and Dylan are about to leave the service when Ava noticed that she someone who was in attendance. Ava made her way over to the woman and called her out by name, Dana Booker. Ava coldly called Dana a lowlife for taking advantage of her grief over Nolan's death, to question her once again about her father. Dana gave Ava her condolences for the death of her classmate. She then informed Ava of her departure from the F.B.I. - and her new job as the head of security at BHU. Dana assured the now present Dylan and Caitlin, as well as Ava, that she would find Nolan's killer and bring them to justice. Back in the student union, Dylan questioned Ava about Dana Booker, and she told him that Dana was one of the FBI agents on her fathers' case. She discussed Dana while she poured clear alcohol out of her flask and into her coffee. Ava elaborated by saying that Dana questioned her multiple times as she thought that Ava knew her fathers' location, to which Dylan asked if she does. Ava simply responded no and the group talked about Dana leaving the FBI to work at BHU, with Ava pointing out that Mrs. Hotchkiss probably gave Dana the okay to do whatever it took to bring down Nolan's killer. Claire's permission meant that she could get away with bending the rules. The conversation quickly turned to Dana finding out about Caitlin and Dylan's secrets, to which Ava admitted that she knew where Nolan hid his weed, and if Nolan had a hiding spot for their secrets, it would probably be there. She described the spot in detail, and when Caitlin asked if she wasn't coming with them, Ava stated that they're not her secrets. That night, Ava was walking through the ground when she saw a swarm of students that held candles and walked toward a memorial for Nolan. She waited a moment until she saw Dylan and Caitlin. She joined them and made a comment about them going all out for the grief show, and asked if they found Nolan's stash. Dylan informed her that someone beat them to the stash, someone who knew that they were coming. Ava scoffed and said that the secrets were gone then, and made a comment about them not getting any service now. Caitlin called her out for being drunk again, to which Ava said she didn't know before retaliating by asking if either of them planned any murders lately. Caitlin informed her that someone stole her and Dylan's secrets, so Ava had better hope that Nolan didn't have anything on her too. The three then hear a creepy low voice that told them, "it's just like you imagined it". They looked around for the source but no one else around them seemed to have heard the voice. Ava frantically asked who it was that said it. From the memorial, the group headed back to the woods where they had discussed Nolan's murder. Ava and Caitlin both pointed out that someone had spied on them and then killed Nolan just how they imagined, it in order to frame them for his death. The heard a rustle in the woods which caused Caitlin and Dylan to gaps. Ava, however, only stepped backward and stood there with her arms crossed looking at the source intensely. A fawn scampered out and Ava leaned over in relief before she remarked on how paranoid they all are. Away from the women, Dylan discovered three identical gum wrappers in a discreet area. He remarked that someone was definitely with them that night and handed the wrappers to Caitlin to examine. Ava peeked over Dylan's shoulder at the wrappers and scoffed saying that they could rule out students with braces. She sarcastically thanked Dylan and said they were on a roll. Dylan called her out for being negative, asking if she was always this way and he had never noticed. Ava told him to paint her dark because she really didn't care - not about either of them or anything. She didn't even know what she was doing out there and turned to leave when Dylan grabbed her to stop her. She stopped abruptly and scoffed at him, and he instantly apologized and took a moment. He continued by saying that he knew it was harder on her since she loved Nolan, to which Ava sadly said that she couldn't believe he was gone. Dylan started to say that they should stick together, but Ava cut him off and said there was not sticking together. She tearfully explained that Dylan had Andrew and Caitlin had her family, but all she had was herself - and that's just the way it is. She then turned and left the remaining two Perfectionists. She returned to her dorm from the woods with a new bottle of alcohol. She sat on her bed and listened to her voicemails. She was surprised to hear Dylan's voice telling her that he was available to talk for the rest of the night if she needed him. The next voicemail was from Caitlin, who offered to spend time with her if she didn't want to be alone. Ava seemingly had no reaction as she drank before laying down on the bed sobbing. The following morning she attended her English class and sat in her usual spot just above Caitlin and Dylan. She pulled out her phone and texted the duo, thanking them for their kind messages the following day. She explained that even though she didn't take up their offers, she appreciated them. The group shared a comforting smile with one another, and Alison began class. A sneeze is heard which cut Alison off, and Ava is instantly uneasy by the sight of Dana Booker. Dana requested to speak with Ava, Caitlin, and Dylan outside, noting that there wasn't a better time since she was investigating a murder case. Ava and the remaining Perfectionists rose from their seats and followed Dana outside. Once in the courtyard, Dana proceeded to question them about their whereabouts the night of Nolan's murder. Ava looked to the others who also don't have an alibi, but before she could admit anything, Alison intervened. She explained that she didn't thank them for stopping by her house last Thursday. She elaborated to Dana and the now confused Perfectionists that they meant to simply drop off a welcome basket, however, Alison monopolized their evening by talking for hours. Ava simply stood with her arms crossed in the cold weather and smirked at Dana condescendingly. After Dana left Alison glared after her before she whispered, "bring it on, bitch". Ava looked at Alison first in shock and then with a smile on her face, as she watched Dana leave. She then looked back at Alison, as she and her friends waited for their teachers' next move. ...If One of Them is Dead Ava is present in Alison's living room along with the other Perfectionists, to discuss their recently given alibi. Alison dismantled and unplugged her Beacon Guard security system, which she technically isn't supposed to do. Ava sat on the couch watching her teacher and listening to her converse with Dylan and Caitlin. Alison stated that the night of the murder they communed at her house where they had coffee and pie. Caitlin questioned her as to why she was helping them, something that Ava is interested in knowing as well. Alison explained that there was a Beacon Guard blackout the night of Nolan's death, which means all of their alibis are secure for now. Ava called Alison out by saying that while it solved their alibi problem, she didn't answer the question - why she covered for them. Alison explained that she has terrible impulse control and that authority figures who abuse the system are a trigger for her. Ava made a comment then about how that description definitely described Dana Booker. Alison asked the group where they really were the night of the murder. Ava claimed that she was walking home but seemed uneasy about answering the question. Alison tells them to act normal as if is everything is fine, which Caitlin doesn't believe she can do - but Alison assures her that they all can. Ava then asked Alison what she was going to do since Ali didn't want them doing anything. Alison coyly stated that she wasn't going to do anything she hadn't done before. The next morning, Ava is walking through the fields of campus alongside Caitlin and Dylan talking about Alison and how she provided them an alibi. Ava tells Dylan to forget about Alison for now, especially they don't even know if they can trust one another. She also remarks that Nolan's death didn't make them best friends, and Caitlin suggests that they sit for a second. Ava does and Caitlin asks how they're both holding up, to which Ava states that the whole thing sucks. While Caitlin and Dylan converse about how they're going to get Nolan's stash back, Ava asks what the plan of action is. Dylan suggests acting normal and Caitlin reminds them about the care package drive they're supposed to help her with. A confused Ava looks over at Caitlin and when Caitlin explains, Ava merely said that she assumed the deals Nolan made were void. While she understands and sympathizes with Caitlin about needing help, she has to work on her Vogue application that is due later that day. She starts to put her jacket on when Dylan tells them about his romantic anniversary surprise for Andrew - writing a musical piece for him. Ava smiles at him, and both she and Dylan stand a few moments later, as they have to get going. She apologizes quickly to Caitlin but she just can't squeeze the work into her schedule and proceeds to leave. Appearances (4/10) Season 1 * Pilot * Sex, Lies and Alibis * ...If One of Them is Dead * The Ghost Sonata Romantic Relationships Nolan Hotchkiss: Ex-Boyfriend (see: Nava) Relationships The Perfectionists Dylan Walker -''' 'Caitlin Park-Lewis -' Trivia * Ava was the first main character to be announced. * Her goal is to become a fashion designer, however, she is also a YouTuber and a coder. * As of Pilot, Ava has 137,304 followers on YouTube. * She is the third known hacker to be in the series, preceded only by Caleb Rivers and Mona Vanderwaal. * Ava is the first ever YouTuber in the Pretty Little Liars universe. Quotes Book Comparisons * In the book, Ava is a Pakistani-American teenager, who is said to be very beautiful with a curvy body. She has dark brown hair, olive skin, and brown eyes. In the show, Ava is not Pakistani-American and has a slim build. * In the show, Ava is a stylish trendsetter with a big personality. She's also a blogger and a hacker. However, these character traits never existed in the books, as she was a former party girl who rose up to fulfill her academic potential after the death of her mother. * In the show, her big secret is why her parents recently fled the country, while, in the books, she didn’t have a secret about her parents. * In the books she dated Nolan and they broke up a year prior to the events of The Perfectionists. In the show, Ava is Nolan's secret affair. Gallery Navigational References Category:Characters Category:TV show character (The Perfectionists) Category:TV main character Category:Main characters (The Perfectionists) Category:The Perfectionists Characters Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists)